


Wife

by BlossomingDia



Series: The Family Jewel [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Arranged Marriage, Beating, Blood, Cats, Come Eating, Domestic Violence, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Rape, Running Away, Seizures, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Vibrators, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Everything good is worth suffering for, but is suffering worth it when it comes at such a great cost?





	1. Imagine

They fell against the door together with the man pressing his face into his partner’s neck, kissing it and beginning to suck a bruise into the tender skin as a hand reached up and settled on his chest to push him away slightly.

“Wait wait wait-“ His partner insisted as he pushed him back.

“What? Are you not interested in me today?” The man asked as he pulled back and looked at his shorter partner who smiled at him sweetly.

“Well~ We’re out of time for tonight, so if you want to come in I suggest you put in a little more time next time.” He pressed a little kiss to the man’s nose and turned, opening the door and promptly slamming it in the face of the confused looking man. 

“You’re late.” Came a voice from the arm chair and the man sighed as he walked over and set the stack of money down on the table next to him, watching as a hand emerged and took it, counting the notes quickly before addressing him again “That’s a lot more than what you asked for.”

“Yes…”

“What did you have to do for the money, darling?” The man in the armchair said as he stood and approached him then gripped his chin harshly “Are you sick? Or has he made you dirty?”

His figure began to tremble slightly as his eyes slipped closed and he mumbled “I’m not dirty sir, I promise and I’m not sick again…your treatments worked well.” The man seemed pleased for a moment before reaching down and pushing his hand up the shorter man’s skirt, finding his butt and rubbing a finger between them to find it dry which only made his smile grow wider as he indicated in the direction of the kitchen. “Do me a favour darling, go and cook something. It’s our anniversary tonight and you know she expects me to cook something for her or else she’ll complain.” The smaller man seemed to hesitate until the other leaned forwards so that his lips rested against his ear “Do this for me and you’ll get a good reward for your trouble, since I’m sure that you’d like to give that brat of yours some candies or something or some things for his birthday if you’re extra sweet for me….”

There was no reply as he headed into the kitchen, and began to set about working on the dinner for a few hours until the man returned to the kitchen and pressed a kiss to his nape before taking his hand and leading him down a set of stairs and into the basement. The door was unlocked and immediately the little figure inside came running to greet them, wrapping his arms around the smaller man with an excited squeal of “Mommy!”.

Watching the exchange for a moment, his partner interrupted by kneeling down and handing a bag of jelly beans to the boy who accepted them with a happy little squeal and settled down to eat. “So Haneul, what do you want for your birthday?” He asked the child cheerfully.

“A baby brother or sister!” He chirped “Because the other one went away before I got to meet him.” A beat of silence passed over the table before the man threw his head back and laughed.

“And if we can’t get you a little brother or sister? What do you want then?”

“I want… Daddy to live with us or a piano!” 

“OK that’s enough.” His mother said as he herded the child into the bathroom that was just off from the bedroom area and began running the water with strict instructions that he needed to watch it. Crossing to the opposite side of the room where the bed and chest of drawers was, he could feel the weight of the eyes on him as he stripped out of his skirt and blouse and put his pyjamas on. Then came the arms that wound around his waist and held him close as the man muttered into his ear. “You know that if you’d just give in then we could leave this all behind and we could be together with Haneul as a family? It really wouldn’t be hard… If you gave in then we could live upstairs together without any interruptions, you’d never be unclean again and I’d never have to do the treatments again…”

“I know.”

“Then why don’t you give in?” 

“How is me giving in going to make things better? I don’t want that for Haneul and I don’t want that for myself either – even if you’ve been good to us.”

Creeping down his body, the man’s hands settles on his stomach, stroking backwards and forwards along the skin there that protruded slightly “You could be so happy. You could have a whole litter of babies, and you’d fatten up so nicely with them especially if it’s the same for girls as it is with boys. Just imagine that darling, we could be a family – for a price that’s essentially nothing for what would happen afterwards!”

“I don’t want it-“ He hissed as he pulled away and his partner’s face turned stony.

“It could be worse for you” He hissed as he pushed the smaller man down on the bed and wretched his pyjama bottoms off “Just remember that. It could be worse for Haneul, and it would have been if I hadn’t helped you. So don’t you ever thing that you’re above me.”

“Stop it-“ 

A hand clamped over his mouth and in the silence he could hear Haneul singing from the bathroom. “You wouldn’t want him to hear right? Then I suggest you be quiet and let me have a good time.” The man nodded slightly and settled down into the bed, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the singing from the bathroom while trying to ignore the movement on top of him. It stopped abruptly as a hand was laid on his forehead and when his eyes peeled open, the smiling face of his partner looked down at him. 

“I think you’re sick. I’ll treat you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - I said I wasn't gonna start rewriting this until after I finished what I had to finish, but I was so excited to start that I couldn't stop myself. Thank you for sticking with me on the journey of sorting this fic out, and I hope that you'll enjoy this now that its properly sorted out and ready to go!
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	2. Health

“Mommy!” Haneul cheered as the older man helped him through the door and set him down on the bed with a sad expression “What’s wrong with him Daddy?” The child asked as he scrambled up and sat in his lap. 

“You see Haneul, sometimes people get dirty and they need to be cleaned up. But your Mommy was sick as well, so you know that I had to help him to get better!” The child nodded solemnly and looked at his mother with a worried expression until the man ruffled his hair and picked him up, taking him over to his bed and setting him down with a little grin, “I know that Mommy normally reads to you, but would you like me to do that tonight instead because he’s getting better?”

Upon getting a little nod of confirmation, he picked up open of the few books from the shelf and set to work reading it, watching as the child’s eyelids got progressively heavier and heavier and eventually slipped closed as his breath gave way to little snores. Standing, he headed over to the larger bed and sat down on it, peeling the black strip of cloth away from the smaller man’s eyes and using it to wipe at a little drip of blood that emerged from his nose with a sigh. “I love you, you know that right? That’s why I let you stay, and why I make sure that you’re clean and healthy.” A little grunt of agreement slipped from his lips and the man looked down, taking in the weary smile that spread across his lips “Do you love me as well darling?”

“Yes sir” Came the croaky whisper, but he only shook his head and stood with a look of disappointment.

“It’s the treatment messing with your head. If you want to tell me that when you’re a little more lucid I’ll believe it a little more.” 

“Wait…” The younger man sobbed weakly as his partner stood up from the bed “Please don’t leave again.” 

The man seemed to hesitate before shaking his head gently and heading back to the stairs, leaving without another word.

-

The rain was pouring the next morning, and Haneul stared at the door listening to the sound to distract himself from his aching stomach. His Mommy sat next to him on the small sofa that Daddy had given them a few months prior, though his eyes remained glassy and seemed to stare into space with an odd melancholy that he’d never seen in his face before. It was well past lunch time he thought, but he couldn’t bring himself to rouse his mother from his space on the sofa. When the pain in his stomach became even more insistent, he shuffled over to the kitchenette and pulled one of the stools closer so he could step on it and reach into the cupboard to reach the can of soup that was just within reach-

Before he slipped and the contents of the shelf fell to the floor with a resounding crash that broke his Mommy out of his stupor and had him running over and checking his son for damages. He sighed deeply as he cast a glance around the mess. “If you were hungry, why didn’t you just ask me for something instead of trying to reach up and get it yourself?”

“You seemed sad and I didn’t want to make it worse.”

Sighing again, the man indicated for his son to take a seat at the little table then gathered the cans up and put them back in the cupboard with the exception of open can which he cracked open and began to warm on the portable stove. “You would never make it worse sweetheart. Why would you ever think that?” 

“Daddy said that me being born ruined your life, because that’s how you ended up being here. Is it true? Are we here because of me?”

“Look, Haneul. I’m here because I decided it was best for us, because I could be happy knowing that you were safe from all of the things that would have happened if we’d have stayed where I was when you were born, or even when you were really little. You didn’t ruin anything because there was no way that you even knew what was really happening when we left, which was probably for the best. But don’t you ever doubt that I love you, and that you being born was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He pressed a kiss against the child’s forehead and headed over to the stove to remove the soup, cursing quietly and beginning to fiddle with the dials until the sound of hissing died down and the gas turned off. With a look of contentment, he watched his son devour the soup and pause when he was halfway through the bowl to face him. 

“Mommy? Why did we leave where we were before?”

“Because, if we hadn’t have left then the people we were with before would have done bad things to you for reasons that you wont understand until you’re older. So because I wanted you to be safe, I took you and we ran away together-“ he paused at the sound of the door handle turning and meeting resistance from the lock then turned back to the little boy and held a finger up to his lips with a pale face.

“Strange…” Came a voice from behind the door “I could have sworn that my detergent and things were kept in there and that I left it unlocked… I guess not.” The sound of footsteps was heard before another mutter came “Maybe Hyunseok has the keys, he spends a lot of time down here…” The voice faded and he turned back to Haneul with a little smile which fell when he saw the look of terror on his face.

“Mommy… You’re bleeding.” He whispered.


	3. Doubt

Swiping a hand under his nose, the young man pulled his hand back and stared at the smear of blood in stunned silence before standing and turning away to slowly walk to the bathroom, taking in the sight of the rivulets of blood dripping from his ear and his mouth. He fell to the floor and the light faded away to nothingness as his muscles tensed and began to spasm erratically, when it ceased, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying there for but he blinked his eyes open and glanced around quickly to find himself in an unfamiliar room.

“So you’re awake then…” Came a cheerful voice from next to him, and he strained his eyes to make out the shape of Hyunseok in the chair next to him “You had a seizure and Haneul called me when you collapsed in the bathroom. I was worried about you.”

“Why did…” He whispered tiredly.

“Because you’re still sick. Your gonna be staying up here for a little while until I can be sure that you’re not going to have another seizure, but I’m gonna need you to be extra quiet or else we’ll get caught and you’ll be in trouble.”

“Who’s going to take care of Haneul?”

“I will, I’ve told her that he’s my nephew who is visiting for a little while so he’ll be staying up here with us for a little while until you’re better.” He offered a hand and pulled the other man up from the bed, setting him own in the armchair before moving the bed out of the way and wheeling a structure out of the adjoined cupboard. Then came the machines and the wires which were set up and poised ready to be attached, though the man huddled back and curled into himself as Hyunseok reached for him and pulled him up. Pushing his hands into the restraints and pressing a kiss to each one as they were secured. 

“Please… I don’t like this. I’m not sick!” He sobbed weakly

“Now now Darling” Hyunseok cooed at him as he retrieved the first of the tubes “We don’t want a repeat of last time right? So you either breathe deeply while this goes in or else I’ll shove it down your throat again!” 

His eyes welled with tears again and Hyunseok only sighed before reaching over and taking the blindfold and a roll of tape from the top of the side table. Slipping the blindfold over the younger man’s eyes he leaned in and pressed a little kiss to his nose whispering “Don’t worry darling – you’ll be well again soon.”

-

“So Haneul, how old are you?” The woman asked kindly as she took a bite of her food and watched the child picking at his own. When no reply came, she continued to try and push him to talk but was met with steely looks and a hard stare.

“Daddy, why is she here?” He asked quietly as he turned to Hyunseok who choked momentarily before laughing in uneasiness. 

“I’m not your Daddy Haneul, I’ve told you a thousand times. Plus she’s here because she’s my wife, and your Aunt, like I told you. You get that right?” Again there was no reply except for a pointed stab of his fork through the food though he made no effort to eat. The woman wiped her mouth quickly and spared the child another smile as she stood.

“Hey Haneul, why don’t you come with me downstairs and we can find the box of toys so you have something to do?” she asked, to which Haneul only shrugged slightly before following her down into the basement. “OK! We’re looking for a big red box!” She said cheerfully as she glanced around the basement, but her cheer dissipated slightly as she caught sight of the child staring at the door with a sad look on his face for a long moment before he shook his head and moved to the far wall and opened the cupboard, taking the box out and carrying it back over to his stunned looking ‘Aunt’.

“How did you know it was in there?” 

“I had a feeling.” He shrugged “I’m not going to play with them either.”

“Why is that Haneul? We could have a lot of fun is we play some of the board games together!”

“Don’t bother, the only person I play games with is my Mommy and Daddy. You’re not my Mommy and Daddy doesn’t want to play with me so I’m not going to play.”

“Your uncle!” She snapped quickly “…Is busy. Though I’m sure he’d want to play with you later on, and I know I’m not your Mommy but it doesn’t mean that we can’t have fun together!”

“I don’t want to do that with you.” He said bluntly as he smiled as she seemed to deflate at his words.

“Well OK then. Could you take the toys into the house and play in there for a while, while I take the laundry out and sort it please?” The child nodded and carried the box away quickly, and in resignation the woman kneeled and began taking the dried clothes out of the drier. She considered the situation as she folded the clothes silently, until an item in her hand caught her eye. It was a long black strip, like a tie though the evenness suggested a different purpose. It probably belonged to Hyunseok, she surmised, as she continued to fold the clothes and pretended not to see the other clothes that she knew weren’t theirs. 

When it was time to return back upstairs, she cast one last long look at the door on the far side of the basement then shook her head and reemerged into the light above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update this last night, but I got distracted with Eurovision and was tired when it finished so I'm sorry it took a while for an update. There'll be an update for Siren Song in a few hours so anticipate and let me know what you think!


	4. Sickness

Haneul was returned to the basement later that week, and despite his delight at familiar surroundings, the air still hung heavy with tension as his Daddy and Mommy sat in the bathroom together with matching blank expressions as they watched the little stick between them as if it held some great truth that he couldn’t understand. A few minutes ticked by and there was no sound from the two as they ignored Haneul running around outside of the bathroom, then came the sound of a blow and a little yelp as the young man came crawling out of the bathroom crying.

“Please – please, I’m sorry! If I can just go out then I’ll get rid of it! Please don’t make me go through that again, I’ll do anything!” 

The older man simply shook his head, then lifted his foot and began to bring it down hard onto the man who lay underneath him screaming “This is your sickness you see. Your body is full of parasites and so I have to cleanse them from you and I’m not going to stop until I know that you’re clean again darling.” And so the beating began again more relentless than the time before until there was only the sound of sobs filled the room. Hyunseok stalked out of their room without another word to either of them and as he retreated, Haneul turned a fearful glance to his mother, noticing the wetness of blood flowing from out under his skirt. 

“Mommy… Are you OK?” He asked quietly.

“Haneul, go and play with your toys please.” His mother sobbed.

“But Mommy, you’re bleeding!”

“HANEUL. PLEASE WILL YOU JUST GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR TOYS.”

The child nodded solemnly and returned to his place on the carpet though his eyes kept wandering away from the pile of dolls and cars over to his mother who had folded himself into a ball and began to sob again with renewed vigour. “Mommy, are you going to have a have a baby? You said last time that you were having a baby when this happened so are you gonna have another baby?”

It seemed innocent enough, though it took barely moments for his mother to cross the room and raise a hand, bringing it down on his cheek with a harsh clap and watching with a look of pure hatred as the red hand mark bloomed across his son’s cheek. A gasp broke them out of their standstill, and both of them turned to see the horrified face of the woman staring back at them from the open doorway. The man shrunk back in horror and quickly pulled Haneul close to him as he began to shake and cry desperately.

“Who are you people? And why are you living in here?”

-

Silence stretched between the three of them as they sat on the sofa with Haneul and his mother on one and the woman sat on the other staring them down until the sound of the lock clicking caught her attention and all three of them faced the figure coming in the door. “Welcome home darling, sit down. It seems like we have some things to talk about.” Hyunseok looked between the two parties and quietly took of his coat before assuming a seat on the sofa “Who is this? Do you want to introduce them to me?”

The man looked uncertain for a moment “Well this is-“

“Meixing” 

“-Meixing, and her son Haneul.”

“Is Haneul… your son?”

“No. Technically, he’s not.”

“Technically?” 

“Look it doesn’t matter-“

“The hell it does!” She hissed “I cant think of any other reason why there would be people living in our basement in a whole little room that you made for them like you were planning to set them up there forever.” She paused as she took in the expression on his face “You were planning to weren’t you? Planning to let them just live here without me knowing?”

The man was silent still as his wife stood and walked out of the room, heading up the stares without another glance backwards as the silence between the three people in the living room stretched on. “You should go downstairs for a while and try to go to sleep while I try to sort this mess out.” The two nodded and headed back downstairs, curling up in bed and going to sleep.

They were roused barely a few hours later by someone shaking them vigorously, and the smell of smoke which drifted from upstairs and burned in their noses as they were forced to grab their few belongings and follow quickly behind as Hyunseok as they pretended not to hear the screaming or see the raging fire which crept down the hall towards them as they slipped out of the back door. Getting into the car, both Meixing and Haneul could barely tear their eyes from the bright blaze that seemed to engulf their home and when the visage of the woman screaming in the window came into their view they could scarcely bring themselves not to cry at the desperation and betrayal that plastered itself over her face as she watched them back out of the drive.

“You see darling? This is what happens when you don’t listen to me and when you’re disobedient. I’m sure that you’ll be much better and cleaner than she was, and now that you have a choice on what to do I trust that you’ll make the right choice and decide whether to stay and become clean and give him a better life, or you can go and stay dirty and watch him suffer for the rest of his life. It’s your choice darling, so make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks of exams, I'm finally finished and I'm back! Because I'm finished with school until September now, you can count on more frequent updates and some new stories coming soon too. Also, I'm just wondering if anyone has seen a movie called "El piel que habito", because its a great film and watching it got me really inspired. If you have, let me know!
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	5. Interrogation

A shriek of surprise stirred the child from sleep and blinking against the harsh light, he looked up into the stunned faces of a group of men who stared back at him. Scrambling back, he flinched when his back came into contact with a hard surface and turning he found himself leaning against a metal fence as the men stared back in confusion. “He’s got a piece of paper with him…” One of them commented and the child curled up into himself slightly more under their intense scrutiny. 

“Hey kid, how did you get in here?” The shortest of the group asked him and he could only shake his head slightly in confusion before tucking his head into his knees and beginning to cry quietly. There was the sound of feet against the gravel and then gentle pressure on his head which made him glance upwards, his eyes meeting with the smiling face of a man with peachy hair and a soft smile. 

“Do you want to come inside for a little while so we can help you?” He shook his head slightly which earned a little tut from the smiling man who shook his head at the response “If you don’t come in, how am I gonna help you to find your mom and dad?”

The child seemed to consider his words before accepting the mans outstretched hand and following him into the house, where he was settled at the kitchen table with a snack while the others gathered to read the note attached to his front. Blissfully unaware of the storm that seemed to be brewing next to him he continued to eat his snack, splitting apart his cookies and drowning one half in his cup of milk before eating it and moving onto the other half. When he was three cookies into his snack one of the men seized him – a tired looking young man with curly hair who looked at with desperation that bordered on crazed as he touched his face gently. 

“What’s your name little one?”

“Haneul!” He replied cheerfully.

“Did your Mommy or Daddy ever call you anything different?” Chewing his cookie mush, Haneul thought deeply before nodding slightly “What did they call you?”

“It was hard to say… Cnehle or something like that!”

“…Chenle?” The man said breathlessly. He nodded slightly at the familiar sounding name and found himself engulfed into a tight hug by the young man, as the smiley man rounded the table and snatched up the letter, beginning to read it with a quiet tone.

“Yangyang, 

I’m sure you’re wondering why this letter is addressed to you. This little boy who I’ve left for your care is our son, and it’s because he’s our son that I cant let him stay here with me because I don’t know if I would be able to protect him in the way that I need to, and being with me would be worse hell than being there with you. I know that I took him and ran from you, but it was with only good intentions for his future and it’s for that future that I beg to not take the path you were going to take him down before. I know I’m not going to be around to see him grow up into the man I expect he’ll be but I still want him to be happy and healthy and have choices that you didn’t give to me – or to Renjun, or to Sicheng. Let him be happy. Tell him that I love him, and let him forget about me.

Kun.”

Silence fell over them briefly before a sniffle broke them out of it and they turned to find Yangyang crying quietly into his son’s hair before pulling back and simply smiling at the child who looked just as confused. “Chenle, do you know where your Mama went?” he asked gently. 

“My name’s Haneul! And no… but Mommy was crying as we were driving and Daddy was really mad at him.”

“What was he angry about, do you remember?”

“Daddy was angry that we got found by Daddy’s wife and he said that Mommy had to make a choice of what to do with me because he said he was gonna kill Mommy…” A look of alarm passed between the members of the household as they gathered around him “Mommy started to argue with him but he told Mommy that there was no way he could come home with me, and Mommy agreed.”

“That’s good, Chenle. Can you tell me more about Daddy?” 

He shook his head. 

“Can you tell me about where you were living?” 

Another shake of his head. 

“Why cant you tell me?”

“Daddy always said I wasn’t allowed to, because if anyone knew where we lived or who we were living with then the bad men would come and take us home and Mommy would be upset with me.”

“Why would he be upset with you?”

“I got him some flowers for his birthday and he cried and told me I wasn’t allowed to go outside because if someone saw us then we’d get in trouble. Especially if my real Papa found us.”

Yangyang seemed to be stunned by the revelation but yet leaned closer to the child and smiled gently as he asked “Do you know why you were hiding from your Papa?”

“No” The child confessed “But Mommy said that he hurt me when I was a baby and he would hurt me if he got us.”

Rising to his feet, Yangyang walked over to sink and leaned over it as he took a deep breath and resisted the urge to hit something. Though Chenle spoke up before he allowed himself to explode. 

“We weren’t just hiding from Papa! Mommy said that everyone we used to live with when I was little was trying to hurt me and we needed to hide from all of them to keep me safe… They’re not gonna find me here right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> Some exciting news for you! Firstly, the rewrite of Spirit in the Sky should be finished pretty soon so that will be reuploaded for anyone looking forwards to that. 
> 
> Secondly, after sorting my atmospheric playlist and planning the plot I can announce that my next story will be called 'The Cherry'. I'm not sure when exactly I'll begin writing it, but I'm very excited to begin so I imagine it wont take too long.
> 
> Thirdly, I have decided to write another instalment to this series after taebytae mentioned a story featuring Doyoung. I thought on this a bit and have come up with a plot, so when Wife concludes, the new instalment about Doyoung will begin to be written.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. Let me know any thoughts on this chapter or if you have anything that you'd like to see in the future then let me know because I'm always open to suggestions for new stories!


	6. Show One

“Welcome everyone,” Hyunseok said as he adjusted the camera slightly “I know that you’ve been anxiously anticipating when we’d have another guest on our show, and I’d like to introduce her to you today.” He moved and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around the figure that sat slightly hunched over on it. “This is Darling, and she’s going to be my new Wife when she’s properly trained. Introduce yourself Darling.”

Kun shivered and kept his eyes on the ground while he spoke softly “My name is Darling, I’m glad to be here with you. I know I’m sick, and I want to get better for you all.” Hyunseok laughed gently and pressed a soft kiss against his temple before turning back to the camera and addressing the rapidly growing audience “Feel free to ask any questions about her while I get her to try on some clothes on for us all. Requests will open in twenty minutes!” 

He nodded Kun off in the direction of the wardrobe and he stood, heading over and beginning to shed his clothes in favour of the first set of clothes waiting. The camera was swivelled and he tried to ignore the constant dinging that showed their enjoyment as they watched him strip down and redress, turning and showing the outfit shyly trying to hold the skirt of the school uniform down enough for it to cover him to some degree though Hyunseok tutted at his actions and swatted the hands away. After indicating at Kun to continue, he began to answer the questions that flew through the chatroom. “She’s not a virgin unfortunately… but yes she is nice and fertile… She’s had one already and yeah she definitely wants to have a couple more..”

A loud ding caught Kun’s attention as he turned and displayed a cute little swimsuit and Hyunseok held up a hand to halt him. “Well, requests weren’t due to start for a little while, but a donation that large I cant really say no! Darling, come here.” Kun approached and sat down at the edge with a look of apprehension. “So, Darling, they want to see you touching yourself in that pretty swimsuit of yours. Put on a good show and you’ll get rewarded but if you’re bad then I’ll have to give you your first punishment.”

He stood from the bed and gestured for Kun to begin, though he could only stare at the man who had a wide smile that seemed to fall with every second that Kun disobeyed his orders until he let out a deep sigh and approached with a little object in his hands which he had retrieved from the little table. Pressing it into the skin of Kun’s stomach he smiled again “Touch yourself, sweetheart” he said sweetly but when Kun shook his head he pressed a little button on the device and pressed the crackling electricity into his stomach.

Kun screamed and curled into himself in a big to stop the pain that spread across his stomach, until; the second touch of the tazer came on his side, making his scream and writhe violently in a bid to get away from feeling. “Touch yourself” Hyunseok repeated as Kun began to cry weakly but allowed his hand to find the soft mound of flesh that stuck out from the swimsuit in an unnatural way. Rubbing his hand over it slightly, he tried to avert his mind from the thought of the people watching and tried to enjoy the sensation but the sensation remained awkward and desperate. His body drew no pleasure from the motion as he tried to go faster and reached a hand down to poke at his hole in a desperate attempt to give some rise to his dick which hung limply under the tight material. His eyes lingered on Hyunseok behind the camera who seemed to become more annoyed the longer he watched until he eventually let out another sigh and walked into the view of the camera. 

“I’m sorry, she doesn’t seem to be feeling like herself at the moment. I suppose its just bad discipline at the moment, but I’m sure that we can train it out of her in no time! As a special thank you for your patience during this stream, I’ll make sure that in the next entry into our journey she’ll be ready to show you all how perfectly she can touch herself.” With no further words, he turned the camera off and turned back to Kun, seizing him by his hair and dragging him out of the bedroom into another adjoining room where he threw him down onto the floor. “After everything that I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me? By embarrassing me in front of everyone?”

“I’m sorry-“ 

“Enough. You have to learn to listen to me, and I don’t want to even look at you until you can learn to do what you’re told.” 

He walked out of the little room and slammed the door behind him as he went, dissolving the room into total darkness. Kun fumbled around inside the room, trying to find anything that would serve as some light or even something that he could sit on to remove his feet from the freezing concrete flooring but in his search his fingers only came across a little metal bucket which sent a shiver down his spine as he imagined what that bucket would be used for. He strained to hear anything outside of the room, expecting Hyunseok to come back in and pull him out with only harsh words but the darkness was still and silent and resounded in all directions reminding him that this was his punishment – this was what he deserved for not knowing better, for not being better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just a little thing: I would like to start writing 'The Cherry' soon (like probably within the next few days soon). I could use a little input on one aspect though before I begin writing - the story is going to be another story with a Johnny ship, is there any other Johnny ship that anyone wants to see? I'm open to writing the story with any ship involving Johnny so I'm just wondering if there were any other pairings that anyone would like to see that aren't Johnny and Taeyong? 
> 
> I had originally planned to write the story with Johnny and Taeyong, but I feel like I do that a lot, so I'm just wondering if there's any other pairs that anyone would like to see. If so, let me know!


	7. Punishment

“Mommy” The child whimpered as he tugged on the bottom of his mother’s nightdress, and at seeing the distress of his child, he knelt down and pulled him into his lap to stroke his hair gently as he checked the child over for any injuries that might have brought on the waterworks. Finding nothing but bare expanses of skin, he stood the child up and checked again then turned him and to his surprise was met with the sight of a rather large wet patch on the back on the child’s trousers. 

“What happened Little Star?” He asked gently as he tried to keep the panic out of his voice. 

“Daddy said I’m not allowed to tell you but Mommy it hurts really bad!” He sobbed.

“Can you show me where it hurts?”

The tone seemed to shift slightly as the child looked up at him with a harsh expression “I don’t know, Kun. Will you listen to me this time?”

“What…?” 

“WAKE UP!” The child screamed, and Kun bolted awake flinching slightly against the slight light that trickled in from the gap in the door as Hyunseok peered down at him “Are you feeling more like yourself?”

Kun dragged himself over the floor and threw himself at the man’s feet as he willed the salty tears away and choked down his pride “Yes. I’m really sorry that I was disobedient and I should have listened to you.” He whispered much to Hyunseok’s happiness as he knelt down and cupped the younger man’s face gently to press a little kiss against it. Crossing the room, he seized the bucket and carried it through to the bedroom on the other side of the door and began to inspect it. 

“You really didn’t go very much did you? Considering its been almost two weeks…” 

“Two weeks?” He asked faintly.

Hyunseok seemed to pay him no mind as he stood and switched the camera on then fiddled with it momentarily before turning it and pointing it on him, then came the bucket which was picked up and thrown over him. Shocked by the cold metness that doused his body and the strong smell of urine that spread around him, Kun recoiled and stared up into his captors face that seemed to be twisted in glee as he gestured to the mess “If you’ve truly learned your lesson then you should have no problem with going through with my original order to you.”

Nodding silently Kun pulled the material of the swimsuit to the side and began to stroke himself gently at first then faster as his length began to grow in his hand much to his own relief. Closing his eyes he tried to conjure up a fantasy that would help to get things moving faster and found himself lying in an all too familiar four poster bed with the feeling of hands sliding over his skin, caressing it as if it were some precious satin or silk under their hands. 

“You’re beautiful…” One voice near his ear murmured.

“We love you more than anything else in this world, y’know? Especially when you’re so good to us like this…” Another affirmed as the feeling of wetness washed over his hand and his eyes popped open again to meet with Hyunseok’s face that was flushed pink with happiness and satisfaction. 

“That was beautiful Darling.” He gushed “Now, be a good girl and clean up after yourself no one likes their Wife to be a mess!” 

He cast a glance down to his sticky hand and considered what would happen if he decided to go against the man’s orders but still raised it to his mouth and began to suck the mess from them while trying not to cringe as the disgusting taste flooded every corner of his mouth. After the mess was gone he looked back up expecting to find the man looking satisfied that he had listened, but instead his face remained expectant as his eyes travelled back down to the puddle that had settled around him “Everything please, Darling.”.

Pressing his face to the floor, he pursed his lips and began to drink the cold mess of urine that had settled and desperately tried not to heave as he made his way through the puddle and then returned to sitting, feeling soggy and ashamed and dirty- until the hands cupped his face, and those eyes looked at him as if he was the most important thing in the world. 

“You were wonderful Darling, simply perfect. You’ve earned a really special reward after we put you into the bath.” The man gripped him under the armpits and helped him to stand on his weakened legs so that they were able to move through to the bathroom. 

Bubbles. Bubbles were his reward he realised as the man set him down into the tub and began to massage them into his dirty skin as if they were something that would set him right again and make him feel less dirty, yet he still skimmed a hand through the fluffy mass and stared at it longingly as the bubbles floated up from the water and popped into nothingness. 

Dinner was also part of the deal apparently as when he pulled himself from the bath he found the little bedroom set laid out with a table and two meals that steamed enticingly and drew a stream of drool from his mouth as he began to dig into the slices of chicken and the broth with renewed vigour, barely paying attention to his partner who watched him thoughtfully as he tucked into his steak and seafood. “I’ll have to train you out of that, its quite disgusting for such a pretty person. And you know how I like you to be pretty for me…” He mused as he paused his eating and leaned forwards “You’re not going to be performing tomorrow, after all you gave a really nice show tonight. Still you should sleep tight tonight because you’ve got a lot to learn tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, Hi. 
> 
> I need to say some stuff really quick. Firstly, my promise of more frequent uploads is not looking very realistic at this moment in time - this is because my dad is basically forcing me to help him at work which has resulted in me not getting home until ten o'clock on some nights, and when I get home I'm exhausted which is why there haven't been updates for a few days. Still, I will try to update as frequently as I can. 
> 
> Secondly, I have decided that for my upcoming story the ship is going to be Johnny and Jungwoo since I feel the dynamic is more fitting to the scenario than Johnny and Doyoung which I also seriously considered.
> 
> Thirdly, some of my upcoming stories (including The Cherry, a Renjun supernatural AU and a Dreamies magical boy AU) are going to have to be pushed back for a while. This is because when I write chapters, I like to have sketches of what is going to happen in order to make it easier to conceptualise (especially ones such as Siren Song and Heavenly Body). The person who normally helps me with making the concept sketches has now left, so I have no sketches and since I also bounce some ideas off them before posting I am struggling to keep my thoughts organised which means that I'm going to have to push them back to keep focus on Siren Song and Wife. 
> 
> Wooooooooow that was long. Anyways, thank you for your understanding and for reading. Let me know what you think!


	8. Reward?

“Mommy?” Came the familiar voice again and hesitantly he peered up at the child from his position on the floor, seeing nothing but teary eyes and a look of confusion as he stared between his parents. He stood quickly and cupped his reddened cheek with a hand as if to hide it from the child as he took his hand and guided him out of the room, ignoring the calls of his name from the young man who stood behind him as he left “Mommy, why were you and Daddy shouting?” The child asked quietly.

Kun shook his head as he tucked the little boy back into bed and ran a hand through his hair “It’s nothing for you to worry about Little Star. Me and Daddy were just disagreeing about something silly.” 

“But Daddy hit you…” 

He sighed. “Daddy is a very passionate man Chenle, he’d never hit either of us on purpose and he’d never purposefully do anything to hurt us you know that, right?” 

Chenle nodded slightly and smiled as Kun pulled the blanket up around his neck and pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning off the lamp next to the bed and finally leaving the room. Yangyang was waiting for him as he stepped out, though he brushed past into the bedroom and pulled a bag out from under the bed then began neatly folding clothes and putting them inside of it without another word to Yangyang who began to speak in a tone used to pacify a crying child or sooth a frightened animal. Then came the feeling of lips against his neck which made him pause briefly.

“Where do you think you’ll go?” He asked sweetly as a hand slipped up Kun’s shirt “There’s nowhere where you could go where I wouldn’t find you. Plus, I’m sure that they’re not going to stop looking for him until they get what they were promised. Now come to bed Mama-“

He jolted awake at the sound of the door opening and watched hazily as Hyunseok crossed the carpet and knelt by his side to slowly run a hand through his hair and press a little kiss to his lips. “Wake up darling” He whispered “We’ve got some things to do, but first I’ve put some clothes out for you so that you’re ready for the day.” With no further words he stood and left the room again.

Kun stood and stretched before heading over to the chair and reading the list of instructions that waited on top of the stack of the clothes. It was simple enough to slip on the outfit and braid his hair with the bands and clips he’s been left and admittedly, he felt cute as he walked over to the door and knocked quickly. When it opened Hyunseok spent a moment admiring his attire then smiled as he took in the butterfly shaped clips that adorned his hair and finally gestured for Kun to follow. 

The box was shoved into his hands as they entered the kitchen “You’re just going to clean for a little while and I’m gonna read some names out. Just tell me which ones you like, then when you’re done we can have dinner together and watch a movie if you’ve done a really good job. OK?” 

Hesitating slightly, he nodded and turned to the stove to begin scrubbing. 

“Hwayoung?”

“…”

“Kyungmi?”

“…”

“Yunhee?”

“That’s a nice name.” he muttered absently “What’s this for?”

Hyunseok looked up from the list in his hand with a little smile “Someone I know is having a baby girl, and they wanted another mother’s opinion on the names that they had chosen to narrow it down a little bit. Anyways, Jaehwa?”

-

Later that night, the two of them sat on the sofa with the light of the sofa illuminating the scene of Hyunseok leaning on the armrest with Kun pulled tight into his side and the bowl of popcorn balanced between his legs. Every once in a while, his eyes drifted down to the face of the man sat next to him and their eyes would meet with a spark of something electric between them and onscreen, as the protagonist declared her love he leaned down and captured Kun’s lips gently. Surprised, Kun allowed the man to kiss him softly for a short while until he felt the hand reach and find its place in his lap to begin touching him. 

Pulling away, he tried to push the hand out of his lap only for the grip to get stronger. “Stop…” He whimpered though Hyunseok shook his head as he eased the two of them into a lying position and resumed his petting. 

“Darling, my sweet darling… Don’t you understand that I’m trying to make you feel good to thank you for listening to me?”

“I don’t want you to do this…”

He pulled back and stared down at Kun “Let me enlighten you a point or two baby – You listen to what I ask you to do, and you get rewarded. You accept those rewards and you don’t complain. If you don’t listen, you’ll be punished and you’ll accept the consequences of your own failures without complaining. Now you’re going to lie still and enjoy what I’m going to give you - especially since I'm going to be nice to you despite the fact that you're dressed like a whore- or else I’m going to punish you and it’ll be worse than anything else you’ve felt. Got it?”

Letting his eyes slip closed, he nodded and dissolved into the sofa. 


	9. Show Two

Hyunseok’s fingers pumped in and out of him at a brutal pace leaving Kun quivering against the bed spread as his fingers grasped for any sort of purchase. “Thank you for the donation Thrasher226, send me a private message for your request.” Hyunseok said as he turned and delivered a hard spank to Kun’s ass and watching as it shook under the tight fabric of his leggings “Oh?” He turned to the quivering man “He says that he wants to see you squirm a little more so we’re going to bring out a special friend to help us out.” He stood and headed to the little set of drawers a short distance from the bed and seemed to contemplate the items there for a minute before pulling out a few and returning them to the bed. 

Casting a glance down between his legs Kun tried to see what was being done, though a swift slap to his cheek had his eyes lifting back to the camera to keep eye contact with it as Hyunseok seemed to prop something against him and tie it in place with a soft ribbon wrapped around his balls. A clicking noise was heard then Kun jolted with the force of the vibrations that ran through his crotch, unrelenting and electric. “Lets see how long our little Darling can last with this, and how about this – if she lasts longer than five minutes I’ll give her a reward, and if not then we’ll have a special show next time!” He turned to Kun who stared back with desperate, watery eyes and smiled slightly “You up to the challenge, Darling?” 

He opened his mouth to respond but could only scream as the fingers slipped back inside of him and Hyunseok turned the vibrator up with his free hand. One, two, three, then four fingers were worked inside of him with minimal adjustment between them and as he panted wetly against the mattress Hyunseok’s smile only seemed to grow as he addressed the camera. “Should I put my hand in her?” He asked sweetly, laughing at the way that Kun’s eyes shot open in a panic “The overwhelming majority say that yes I should and I never deny our loving viewers.” Then came the pressure at his hole which had the young man trying to squirm away desperately, finding himself pinned by weight against his back before the mounting pressure simply gave way and the appendage sank into him with a resounding shriek as his body clamped down on the intrusion. Hyunseok wiggled his fingers slightly causing Kun to heave as his body throbbed with pained pleasure and with a little kiss pressed against the dip of his back, he began to move it slowly. His other hand reached down between Kun’s legs and caressed him gently before seizing the end of the ribbon and pulling it harshly, causing it to tighten and pull the device every closer to the skin and causing Kun to seize up completely, back arching and body quivering before collapsing onto the mattress with a tut from Hyunseok who withdrew his hand and checked the time on a little stop watch next to the bed “Four minutes and fifty seconds. That’s a shame! I’ll announce the details of the special show next week but goodbye for now and thank you for your charitable donations to our cause.”

He clicked the camera off and turned back to Kun as he got off the bed. “Stand up” he ordered watching as Kun tried to stand on wobbly legs onto to collapse onto the floor. He raised his hand and Kun braced himself for the impact of the blows he had come to expect for disobedience, though instead the hand landed on his head and stoked it gently “You did well today, give me your hands and I’ll give you a bath before dinner. You probably need it after all that.”

Giving him his hands, Kun allowed himself to be escorted through to the bathroom where he perched delicately on the edge of the toilet and watched as the bath was prepared scented oils and bubbles. Something was different he realised as he looked around the clinical coldness of the bathroom and paused as his eyes fell on them. “What are those?” He asked quietly and Hyunseok let out an almost nervous chuckle as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. 

“I realised how cold it was in here so I put in a towel rack for you that keeps your towels warm. The I thought it was a little bland so I decorated it slightly for you… If you don’t like it I can change it back!” 

His tone seemed almost…shy as he addressed Kun with reddened cheeks and casting a glance to the walls Kun shook his head slightly and allowed his cheeks to flush with unfamiliar happiness “Its lovely.” 

“I know you like butterflies, so I thought it might cheer you up a little. And I put a picture of him in, since I know you’ve been missing him since we sent him home to that boy.” His head lowered, and Hyunseok lifted his chin slightly with a finger “You shouldn’t hang your head like that. You’re beautiful and you shouldn’t have had to debase yourself for them. Now come on and get in the bath, when you’re done call me and I’ll help you to dress then we can have dinner.”

“Great…”

“Don’t be like that” He huffed “After all, I got you something special!” Sending him a questioning look, Hyunseok elaborated “Sweet and sour ribs and a little bit of cheesecake for dessert, from that place I know you like. Now hurry up while I go and finish up with dinner so its hot for when you come out.”

He left after that and Kun could only stare at the empty doorway with flushed cheeks as he mentally slapped himself and sank down into the sweetly scented water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I'm sorry its taken like 200 years for me to write an update (this one was supposed to be up hours ago since work got cancelled today but I fell asleep) but you can anticipate an update tomorrow and Sunday too! I mentioned that I wanted to write a little bit of self indulgent Lucas smut as like a one shot, so if there are any Lucas pairings you wanna see let me know! To be honest, if you wanna request anything, let me know because I'm open to pretty much everything!
> 
> Anyways, there'll be some more updates tonight since I've already had 8 hours of sleep this afternoon and probably wont get anymore, but let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen! (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)


	10. Plans

“What would you like to have for dinner tonight, Chenle?” Yangyang asked as he squatted down next to the child “I can make you anything you want!” Chenle didn’t even lift his eyes from his colouring book as he shrugged his shoulders. It had been the same since he had heard that the men who he was living with were his father and his father’s ‘friends’, and with every day the look on his face seemed to curdle further and further into utter contempt. “Chenle-“ He tried but the child cut him off quickly. 

“Haneul.”

“No, your name is Chenle! Your mom and I named you Chenle when you were born and Chenle is your name!”

“Well, when we ran away from you Mommy named me Haneul. So my name is Haneul now!”

Yangyang cast a despairing look at Sicheng who stood leaning against the doorway though Sicheng only shrugged in response and turned, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen. Clearing his throat, the father tried to get his son to turn his attention to him with no avail since Chenle seemed to focus harder on his colouring book until his father lost his patience and pulled the chair out from under the table and turned it so that the child had no place else to look except for his face. “Chenle, please. I know that you’re upset with me but we’ve gotta stick together now that your mom is gone…”

Sniffling slightly, Chenle shook his head and then let it fall so his gaze rested in his lap “I hate you. We had to run away because of you, and now Mommy is gone because of you, I don’t wanna stick with you when you made Mommy so sad and hurt me!”

He acknowledged his son’s words and stood, leaving the kitchen after allowing his hand to rest against the child’s head for a brief moment and didn’t stop until he was in the bedroom with Kunhang who watched pitifully as Yangyang lay down on the bed and simply stared at the wall. “Is he still angry at you?” Kunhang asked delicately, feeling bad at the sad look that crossed his features as he nodded.

“What am I supposed to do about it? Every time I try to get close to him, he closes up and I don’t know how I can begin to make it up to him when it seems like he knows everything that happened…”

“Maybe you should start with something small… Me, Yukhei and Dejun are going out to see some live show that’s being put on in the park from some one that they watch so maybe you could bring him out, bring a picnic and take him for ice cream when he’s done playing.”

“So bribe him to like me…? That doesn’t feel right Kunhang…”

“Well what else are you going to do!” Kunhang hissed “After all, if you’d just treated Mama better and not done what you did then this whole mess wouldn’t have happened-“ He paused and took a deep breath for a moment though Yangyang could see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes “You need to keep what we have left of him safe now, and doing that is a good way to start whether you want to or not.”

He nodded once though his brow creased as he took in sudden gloom that shrouded itself over Kunhang “I know that you loved him too, and that you wanted Chenle to be yours when he was born, but you cant just give up and assume that he’s dead or that he’s forgotten about us… He left Chenle here with us, and I think that’s more of a reason to keep fighting for him to come home so we can fix what went wrong before he left since that shows that he’s still thinking of us and he wants us to be a family again like we were before.”

“Yeah, I guess you have a point…”

“Anyway, whats this show that you and Yukhei and Dejun are going to see?”

“Some porn show that Yukhei watches are going to be doing a live show in the park, away from the kids and stuff of course, and the guy that runs it has basically said that people who turn up will get to have a turn with the person he’s training up to be his ‘Wife’. I’m not really interested in that kind of stuff, but Yukhei thinks that ‘Darling’ is super hot and wants to have a turn with her no matter how long he has to wait. Plus Dejun really wants to see if the guy is gonna punish ‘Darling’ for what happened in the last show, so he’s dragging me along for that.”

“Well I’m sure that you’ll have fun!”

-

“Are you excited for tomorrow Darling? I’m sure you’re excited to see some of your fans and I’ve heard that they’re bring you some special little gifts… I’m not surprised that you have so many admirers since you’re so beautiful and I’ve made sure to pick out an extra special little outfit for you to show off…” Kun avoided his eyes in the mirror as he ran the brush through his long hair but startled as Hyunseok settled his hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his neck gently “It because you’re so good that I can trust you with a mirror and going out like this, so you should just put a little faith in me too, Kun. I’ll make sure that nothing bad happens to you – after all you’re my Darling and you take care of me well.”

“Promise?” He asked quietly.

“I promise.”


	11. Live Show

The hand that rested against the small of his back propelled him forwards through the crowd, pushing him forwards to the front and guiding him over to a little table that had been laid out with a blanket and even a little pillow for his head to lay on, and on each leg of the table, a restraint. He looked between the restraints and Hyunseok questioningly and the man seemed to pick up on it “They’re there so you can move around but not too much, I’ll keep them a little loose for you so you can move so don’t worry about it Darling.”

With the decision not to question it further he nodded and allowed himself to be laid out on the table and secured into the restraints which were tightened a little before Hyunseok addressed the crowd. “As promised, this is a live show so feel free to do what you wish with my sweet little Darling, though I will be watching to make sure that everything is running smoothly and none of the rules are being broken. Now, you can commence with the live show!”

The men all seemed to swarm on him at once, and Kun simply turned his head to the side and allowed his mind to zone out and imagine that he was in the park that was a ways away, running around with Chenle. After a moment of aimless staring, his eyes locked onto a child of about six or seven with a head of dark hair who seemed to be sulking as his father handed him a ball and set him off into the little park area. 

“Open wide!” One of the men ordered and he did so with no complaint, barely acknowledging the feeling of the intrusion in his mouth as his mind wandered back to that child who had begun to kick the ball around slightly as his father watched intently from the blanket set in the grass. Would Chenle have liked football? he wondered, I’ll never find out, but I suppose he would…

___ _

___“Move it! I wanna watch what’s happening!” came a familiar sounding voice as the crowd writhed around him as the men struggled to push past each other in hopes of getting a better spot to watch but Kun’s mind brushed it off and returned to the child who had kicked the ball hard and watched in fascination as it took off rolling across the grass in the direction of the crowd. Don’t come over here, his mind pleaded, though the child began running, and running and running before stopping at the edge of the crowd when one of the men turned and began to talk to him.___

___ _

___“I just want the ball back!” The child said indignantly, and Kun lay there horrified as he saw that familiar face push through the men and stop dead at the sight of him, whispering a quiet “Mommy?”_ _ _

___ _

___Time seemed to freeze for a moment as three familiar faces turned to look between him and Chenle, and back again before wrenching the other men aside to get a closer look. “Mama…?” Kunhang asked breathlessly as he edged closer, and in that moment something snapped as Kun clenched his teeth down on the man in his mouth and pulled himself off the table as if it was on fire tearing the restraints free and beginning to run despite the cries of the men to stop, and the quiet cries of Chenle and the sound of feet pounding on the ground behind him as he ran and ducked himself under a bridge._ _ _

___ _

___“Where did he go?!”_ _ _

___ _

___“I don’t know!”_ _ _

___ _

___“We need to find him quickly before that guy comes and starts looking too.”_ _ _

___ _

___“OK, split up and let the others know to come and help!”_ _ _

___ _

___When the sound of their feet disappeared he finally allowed himself to tuck his head into his knees and begin to cry – quietly at first in the fear that they would find him, but eventually dissolving into loud hiccupping sobs. “Kun?” Came a quiet voice and instinctively he recoiled, curling even tighter before glancing up and seeing Hyunseok silhouetted against the light seeping in from above the bridge._ _ _

___ _

___He said nothing._ _ _

___ _

___“Kun… I’m sorry that that happened, I should have been paying more attention to what was happening.”_ _ _

___ _

___Nothing._ _ _

___ _

___“I know you miss him and that it must have been hard to see Haneul again like that, so I’m sorry for that too… If you want I can take you out there and call one of them over so they’ll take you home to him-“_ _ _

___ _

___“NO!” He hissed as he shuffled across the floor and laid his head into Hyunseok’s chest “You did nothing wrong! And I don’t want to go home with them, after all I know that they’ll just kill me if I go back now… But with you, I’ll get punished for not listening but it’ll be better than being dead…”_ _ _

___ _

___Hyunseok kissed the top of his head gently “I’m not going to punish you for that. You did nothing wrong Darling, so I have no reason to punish you. Now come on and I’ll get you back home.”_ _ _

___ _

___With a helping hand they stood up and emerged from the darkness, sparing a quick glance around before proceeding to the car with Kun tucked firmly into his chest as they walked. Settling into the passenger seat Kun shrank down until they were firmly out of sight at which point, Hyunseok let his hand wander and seize the bare expanse of thigh that was exposed to him and with a nervous glance down to it, Kun let his hand move to lace with it smiling slightly as he whispered a quiet “Thank you.”_ _ _

___ _

___“Anything for you my little Darling, I’ll always protect my Wife.”_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this was meant to be up a couple of hours ago but I got distracted since the Handmaid's Tale started tonight and I wanted to watch it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! (*°∀°)


	12. Revelations

“DAMN IT!” Yukhei shouted as he slammed his fist into the wall and watched as the plaster gave way under the force “HOW COULD WE NOT KNOW THAT THAT WAS HIM BEFORE NOW!”

Kunhang sighed from his place at the table “Well, he does look quite different from the last time we saw him so it’s not really surprising that we couldn’t recognise him without Chenle pointing it out.” 

“We should have known!” Dejun hissed “It’s our job to know him better than he knows himself and we failed at it!”

Yukhei sank back into his seat and rubbed a hand over his face tiredly as he watched the bickering going on between the others sat at the table with them before clearing his throat to get their attention “I just – I don’t understand! That man has done awful things to him – we’ve seen him do awful things on that live stream – and he didn’t try to run from him when he had the opportunity to come back and be safe with us with Chenle like he wanted to!”

Kunhang laid a hand on his shoulder as his face softened slightly “I don’t think he wanted to come back, Yukhei. I think that’s why he didn’t try to run, and plus we don’t know what happened between him and Yangyang, so if that’s a reason then of course he’s not going to come back.” At that point Ten, who had been silent for the majority of their discussion, slammed his hands on the table and stood heading through to the other room where Yangyang and Sicheng sat with Chenle tucked between them crying gently as they tried to desperately comfort him. 

“You.” He hissed as he seized Yangyang by the collar “Get in here and explain what happened on the night that Mama decided to run away.” He yanked on the fabric and pulled the younger man through to the kitchen, pushing him down to the floor and delivering a swift kick to his stomach when he tried to crawl away into the living room where Chenle had begun to scream as Sicheng swiftly carried him away. 

Yangyang coughed slightly as he clutched his stomach but turned his eyes back to the others at the table that stared him down. “Fine. On the night that he left, we got in an argument about something stupid and I hit him, Chenle saw it then Mama took him up to bed. He started packing and I spoke to him, then we went to bed and I woke up to find him and Chenle were gone!” 

“Not good enough.” Ten lifted his foot and brought it down hard onto Yangyang’s hand over and over until the sound of cracking rang out into the kitchen and the man let out a little scream “Try again. With all the details this time.”

“On the night that he left, we got in an argument about something stupid and I hit him-“ His eyes widened in terror as Ten crossed the kitchen and stopped at a cupboard, opening it and then pulling out a familiar object. 

“Tell the truth – with no detail spared – or so help me god I’ll beat you senseless and make sure that you never see that little boy again.” He hissed as he raised the bat above his head and poised to bring it down on the man who lay at his feet.

“OK OK OK! On the night he ran away, we got in an argument because –“ He looked away with guilty eyes “Because he found out that I had taken Chenle to meet someone. When Renjun got married to Johnny and Taeyong’s sons, I met someone at the wedding who said that they would like Chenle to have an arranged marriage with his son in the same way that we’d done with Renjun, and after meeting his kid I thought it would be a good idea. So I went to the meeting and the guy said that we should test their compatibility – I didn’t know what he meant by it until he made Chenle… made the two of them have sex...”

He paused and breathed deeply for a moment.

“I tried to get him to make them stop but he said that if we wanted to go through with it he had to be sure that Chenle would be a suitable Wife for his son. Then Mama found out because Chenle was really hurt and was crying and when he put Chenle to bed we started to argue. He called me weak and said that he wasn’t surprised that I couldn’t stick up for our son since I couldn’t even admit that I knew that he was mine when he was pregnant and I was just as spineless then as I am now. So I hit him. Chenle saw and Mama took him up to bed and when I told him that I had to go with it because we were already in an agreement with them for the two of them to get married he started to pack and said that he wouldn’t stick around to watch me destroy Chenle like everyone had tried to. I got him to come to bed then made love to him and when I woke up in the morning, they were gone with no explanation. That’s what happened. Are you happy now?” He asked as he lowered his head and allowed his shoulders to shake as the grief and pain began to catch up with him before the blow of the bat too, caught up with him, and knocked him sideways as Ten discarded the bat and turned away from him. 

“It’s your fault that he’s gone. So now it’s your job to help us find him and bring him home where he belongs, but don’t forget Yangyang – you really are a spineless piece of shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry that there haven't been many updates over the past week - I've been in the hospital with pneumonia since the beginning of last week and I only got out yesterday so anything that I needed posted needed to be handwritten since I wasn't allowed to have my laptop and so I had someone else posting and replying to comments for me ╥﹏╥ . Anyways, thank you for your patience and I'll be back to posting a little more regularly now that things are back to normal!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and thank you for reading!


	13. Aldora

Kun stared blankly at the wall as his hands scrubbed manically at the same spot on the floor, barely acknowledging the incessant droning of Hyunseok who was sat at the table picking at his lunch. “Darling,” He said, glancing up at the man with his brow creased in concern “Are you OK?” his hand continued to scrub at the spot as Hyunseok approached and knelt in front of him to capture his hands and hold them tightly, pulling him out of his trance like state “Kun, are you OK?” he asked gently as he pressed a little kiss against his wrists. 

Kun’s eye twitched for a moment before he yanked his arms back and glared at the man in anger “Do you think I’m OK? My son saw me being raped by a group of men! They’re never going to stop looking for me now that they know I’m still alive! I-“

His tirade was stopped by the force of a blow against his cheek which had his head snapping to the side and for a moment he could only stare in disbelief as the heat bloomed in his cheek and his eyes watered at Hyunseok’s words. “I know you’re upset but don’t you ever take that tone with me. I keep you safe, and I deserve respect.” He couldn’t stop the sniffle that escaped out of his mouth and when the tears began to drip even Hyunseok seemed to be taken aback as his hand reached and cupped the reddened section of his face gently. He apologised, and kissed the skin, vowing to never do it again though it fell on deaf ears as Kun allowed the numbness to wash over him and he curled up into a ball to cry silently right on the kitchen floor. The man lingered as if he was unsure of what to do before simply deciding to leave, locking the door and trapping Kun with his own misery inside the house. 

He came back hours later when Kun had managed to peel himself off the floor and get back under the covers in his bedroom which were gently eased back as Hyunseok took up a position next to him. “I got you some things to make up for when I hit you.” He said gently as he touched the spot on his cheek as if it was still stained red from the blow and as he did so Kun swore that he could see tears pricking at the corners of his eyes “I should have been kinder to you, after all you were upset – and rightly so. I promise you that its not gonna happen again, especially since you’re my special little darling.”

Kun crawled out of the bedding and laid down with his head in the man’s lap so that he could stare at him with a fragile smile on his lips “You were right to do that, I know you only do it because you love and care about me so I was wrong to get upset about it.”

He seemed stumped for a moment as he took in Kun’s words then his lips quirked into a smile before leaning down and connecting to the younger’s. “Anyway! Gifts!” He said as he helped him off the bed and guided him through to the living room “First, I got you these!” He gestured to the kitchen counter where a vase containing an extravagant bouquet sat waiting. Purple and white peonies, complete with a heart shaped tag reading ‘I’m sorry’ with a sad face and next to it, a box of chocolates. “I know I stopped you from eating so much candy so that you’d lose weight but I figured it would help you since I heard it contains serotonin and I’m not sure you’re in the right mood for treatments-“ He stopped when Kun pressed their lips together “They’re perfect thank you” He whispered. 

“That’s not it! I also got you these!” 

He pulled a little container out of the bag and held it up for inspection, revealing inside butterflies that were different hues of yellow and red and fluttered inside of the box without a care. Kun looked at them and could only smile as he accepted the box and set them down on the counter to watch them intently as Hyunseok slipped out to the car to get the final gift which broke Kun out of his stupor with a little meow which had him whipping around to see a tiny grey kitten being held delicately in Hyunseok’s arms. “This little cutie is Stella” he said as he rubbed behind her ears and looked at her fondly “I got her for you since I figured that you were lonely since Haneul left.” 

He held her out and Kun gently held her as if she were his baby and he was seeing her for the first time with eyes that were full of tenderness as he stroked her cheeks gently and cooed at the sound of her little meows. “She’s perfect” He whispered.

“You’re perfect”

With flushed cheeks he set Stella down on the ground and watched her toddle off before looking back at Hyunseok with shiny eyes “I love them” he gushed “I love- I love-“ at his hesitation, Hyunseok held a finger to his lips and quirked a little smile before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“You don’t need to say it if you’re not ready. It’ll mean more if you say it when you’re not all excited over the gifts so I know you’ll mean it. Now, you’re scheduled to perform tomorrow…”

His voice trailed off as Kun was plunged into misery again, the gifts – the sentiment behind them – were all to get him to be in a better mood to perform the next day, and yet he still plastered a smile on his face and allowed his eyes to drift to the butterflies who were not taken care of, but rather trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbolism and references, two of my favourite things! (ỗ ω ỗ) See if you can spot any in this chapter (chapter name included!) and let me know what you think it means since it's all relevant!
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading!


	14. Breakdown

It was clear from the moment that they turned the camera on that things were different as the chat for the livestream was flooded with angry viewers and their demands to know what had happened at the live show. “A situation arose, we hadn’t anticipated such an event and were unprepared for its occurrence so we had to cut the live show short for the sake of protecting Darling here…” He cast a little smile back to the man who sat behind him on the bed, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his skirt as he watched the box of butterflies just behind the lens of the camera, though Hyunseok’s words caught his attention “Another live show? That could be arranged definitely!”

The world seemed to come crashing down on those words and Kun’s breath sucked in quickly as his head swam and his eyes went blank with despair. His body rose as if he was in a trance, catching the attention of Hyunseok who hissed at him to sit down only for his legs to take him bolting through to the bathroom and barricading the door with a little ottoman which shook as Hyunseok banged on the door and shouted for him to come out, becoming progressively more aggressive as he did so. At the sound of shouting, Stella – who had previously slept peacefully in her basket – woke and began meowing up a storm, grabbing at the mans legs with vigour as he pounded on the door. He didn’t even notice as his leg kicked out at her until the sound of a crack resounded and with it came the clicking of the lock, exposing Kun to the sight before him as Stella lay motionless on the ground at the base of the wall. 

With a gasp, he approached her little figure and picked her up tenderly, noticing the way that her head lolled unnaturally as he did so and with a guttural sound, he hunched over he body and cradled it to his chest as if she were his own newborn child that had been mercilessly ripped from his grasp. “Kun I-“ Hyunseok began as he took in the sorrow that pained the man’s face “I – I didn’t know that she was there! I promise I’ll get you a new one as soon as I can-“ as his hand touched the younger’s shoulder he jerked away as if he’d been electrocuted and held the kitten tighter as if he was afraid that Hyunseok would hurt her in some inconceivable manner. 

“Don’t.” He hissed “Just don’t” 

The man pulled back and stared down at him for a moment before turning and retreating back out of the door, leaving the sobbing man alone.

He returned later that day with a dejected expression as he took a seat next to Kun on the sofa and reached out to stroke his hair, letting out a glad sigh as Kun allowed him to do so, even eventually falling into his lap and simply lying there staring into the kitchen where the flowers had begun to wither at the edges. “I’m sorry…” He tried again “I really didn’t see her there, if I had I wouldn’t have shook my leg like that if I’d know that she was there – you know that right? You know I’d never hurt you?” 

“I know.” The younger mumbled hollowly.

“I wanna get you another pet, maybe something that’s a little harder to injure or kill like a dog or something… would you like that my darling?"

“Sure”

“What kind of dog would you like? I think you’d be good with something small and cute looking, like a Shih Tzu or a Pomeranian or a Poodle…”

“Whatever you want”

The man eyed his partner for a minute before sighing and getting up from the sofa “OK then, I’ll be back in a little while, is there anything that you want while I’m out?”

Silence.

“OK then.”

-

A scream echoed through to the kitchen as Hyunseok re-entered the house drawing Kun out of the kitchen and into the scene of the taller man standing over a woman who screamed and thrashed in his grasp as he pulled her along the hallway, tossing her into the bedroom with a little grunt. 

“What’s going on?!” 

“Well, I did as I promised and got you a new pet which will be harder to hurt or kill unlike a traditional cat or dog, and I got the one that you wanted!” 

“I never asked for this!” 

His face slipped from its manic grin slightly as he pulled out a piece of paper and thrust it towards him, showing several circled names: Yunhee, Jieun, Siyeon, Nayoung… “These are the baby names you asked me about…”

“Well you know what they say, a pet can be a member of the family like a baby especially when you pick the pet out based on a genuine connection like you did with dear Yunhee here! So we’ll train her properly and make sure that she’ll be the perfect companion for you and you’ll never be lonely again!” He pulled her into the side room by her hair and tossed her down to the floor, clamping the collar around her neck before slamming the door on her and turning to find Kun on the floor, weeping with his face in his hands as inside the box, new life hatched and emerged.

"Why did you do this?" He sobbed.

"Because I love you, and I want you to be happy. You know that right?" he whispered as he knelt and pulled Kun's face close to wipe away his tears. 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting stuff coming tomorrow! (๑꧆◡꧆๑)


	15. Heaven

She was kept in the room for a week and in that time he wasn’t allowed to see her, only catching glimpses around the door when Hyunseok took her meal trays through to her and changed the waste bucket. At night, he had to wrap his pillow around his head and pretend not to hear her screams when Hyunseok decided to visit her. Its because she won’t listen, a little insidious part of his brain whispered, if she listened to him then she wouldn’t be in trouble, he doesn’t hurt you because you listen to him. 

The first time they really got to meet, Hyunseok brought her out while they were having a movie night and decided to make a formal introduction. “My name- my name is Son Yunhee…” she said nervously as he looked up at him from her place on the floor “It’s nice to meet you Master.” 

“Go on Darling, you can introduce yourself!” Hyunseok prodded with a big grin on his face.

“My name is Liu Kun-“ 

Hyunseok’s demeanour seemed to change completely at his words and Kun fought the instinctive urge to protect himself from the blow as it came down into his face, and instead he took its force with a sad nod of his head “What did I tell you about that name!” He hissed and Kun whispered an apology before wiping the blood from his nose and turning back towards the cowering woman. 

“My name is Chae Kun, you can call me Kun.” 

“Wonderful, now Baby you get comfortable on the rug and Darling, I’ll go and get us some snacks for the movie!” He left the room promptly and at the sound of him rustling through the cupboards Yunhee lifted herself from her spot on the rug and looked at him pleadingly. 

“Help me!” She whispered but Kun only shook his head which made her pause and look at him in confusion before glancing back at the open doorway to the kitchen “Why don’t you fight him if he hits you?”

“Because-“ He stopped and stared at the doorway with wide eyes before dropping his gaze down to his lap.

“Go on Darling, explain to her why you don’t fight me.”

“Because I know he does it out of love – so I can make myself better…”

“That’s right” Hyunseok hummed in approval as he set the bowl of popcorn down on the sofa and turned back to the woman who cowered before him as he kicked her once in the stomach and continued until the floor was stained red as she was groaning in agony “Now let that be a reminder to be better, you don’t talk to him without my permission and you stop that whining now or else it’ll be worse for you!” She fell silent immediately and as the opening music of the film swelled out of the speakers his partner pulled him close and popped a little bit of popcorn into his mouth as he watched her writhe in discomfort on the rug in front of them “Such an ugly little thing, don’t you think?” He mused “Perhaps I need to fix that, after all a beautiful owner needs an equally beautiful pet, don’t you think?” 

He didn’t bother to respond. 

Admittedly it was a relief when he woke up the next morning to find the room empty and smelling of bleach, despite the way that it triggered the whisper in the back of his head. She was gone, and he could breathe again and spend a moment to admire his butterflies – one had emerged from its chrysalis and had spread its wings for the first time opening up a fan of bright red on its back and it was just about to fly- 

Then Hyunseok entered again with Yunhee held in a bridal carry, sleeping soundly against his chest as he carried her and set her back in the room with a satisfied hum. Kun watched them curiously and debated brief as to whether he should ask about her state before Hyunseok beat him to the punch. 

“She was breathing strangely last night, so I took her to the vet’s and found out that she’s got a broken rib which needed to be seen to. If you’re wondering what the bandages on her face are, I mentioned to the vet that I thought she could do with a little treatment to sort out her problems, and so I had her modelled on the most beautiful person I know…” His smile softened as he looked at Kun who in turn flushed red with the praise “So she should be able to have the bandages off in three weeks or so, but you don’t need to worry about that other than making sure that she remains sedated so she doesn’t decide to lick her stitches or hurt herself in any other stupid ways.”

“OK.”

“Oh and one more thing- you’re not going to have to perform anymore from now on. I know that you don’t like it and that you’re afraid so I’m not going to make you do that anymore.”

He raised his eyebrow but decided not to question it in fear that doing so would cause the offer to be retracted. “What would you like me to do instead?” He asked quietly as his gaze turned back towards Yunhee.

“You can just focus on being my perfect little wife which is why I have a proposition for you. Marry me.”

“What?” 

“Marry me! You can be my Wife properly then, and we can start a real family with our sweet dog there and we would finally able to have enough children to make up for the ones that you…lost along the away. Doesn’t that sound like heaven to you Baby?”


	16. Changes

“It’s miraculous” Hyunseok muttered as he poked at Yunhee’s face “You did a really good job there doctor.”

“Thank you. I’m rather proud of the uncanny resemblance between them myself, though her nose could use some work if you want them to look more identical…”

Hyunseok seemed to consider it as he poked her nose slightly before shaking his head and laying down the stack of bills with a word of thanks, and without another word, the doctor left. He held a mirror up for the woman who took it gingerly and looked at herself in stunned silence then let out a shaky sob as she let the mirror drop to the ground, barely noticing how it cracked in the middle. “What do you have to cry about? You look just like him now and you’re more beautiful because of it.” He said, confused as she only began to cry harder. He watched closely for a moment or two then left with a sigh and a muttered comment about how ungrateful she was, and for a moment Yunhee felt relief at the notion of being left alone before Kun entered, his hand glistening with the jewels on his new ring. 

He too seemed taken aback as she turned to him and found his own face staring back at him. “I’m sorry he did that to you…” He muttered as he took a seat behind her and gently wiped away the falling tears “I’m sorry, I’m sorry but I have to get you ready now. He wants you on camera in twenty minutes.”

“On camera?” 

“Yeah, he’ll make you perform for the audience for about an hour and then it’ll be over. But if you do as he says then it’ll be easier and painless and he’ll give you something good as a reward afterwards!” 

“Is that what you did?” She asked with a cold expression “Did you do what he said? Is that why he lets you watch movies, and eat good food? Is that why he gave you that ring?”

Kun was silent and looked away from her face as he handed her the pile of clothes, leaving with nothing else to say on the matter until Hyunseok returned with Kun in tow, smiling at the sight of Yunhee in the outfit. “How beautiful! You remind me of Darling here when he first joined my family, but don’t worry, you’ll get used to it!”

“Get used to what?” 

There was silence as he turned on the computer and made quick work of logging into his account, starting the stream and watching as the first few people flooded in. “Welcome, welcome! Yes we do have a new addition – this is Baby and she’ll be taking over from Darling from now on. Yes, Lover99 Darling is gone for good now so you wont ever be seeing him again, I know that may be a little sad for some of you but its for the best. Anyway, as a special treat I can announce that tonight will be a Popping Stream as Baby here is a virgin!”

Turning to the girl, he could see how the colour drained from her face as he approached and settled on top of her and as he got to work, Kun picked up a magazine and settled down to read it, relishing in his ability to read after having it be prohibited for years. Reading made it easy not to listen to her pleas. 

-

“YUKHEI!” Kunhang yelled from his room “THEY’RE LIVE AGAIN! LET’S GET TO WORK ON THIS!” Yukhei came storming into the room like a bull in a china shop to snatch the laptop from its position on the bed. Typing frantically, he kept his eyes on the stream to monitor its progress with an offhanded comment that the person in the video no longer appeared to be Kun due to the sudden appearance of breasts – small ones at that – but still breasts. 

“Do you think that he killed Mama?” Kunhang asked fearfully.

“…I don’t know. But if he has we still need his location to go and beat the shit out of him for stealing our property, if he’s OK and he’s still alive then we’ll bring him back as well. I’m sure he’s missing us and he’s missing home.” The younger looked at him with doubtful eyes but still nodded and resumed watching Yukhei’s hands as they danced across the keys until a small box popped up on screen and Yukhei let out a scream of triumph, making note of the details given in the box. Quickly, he set the laptop down on the bed and took off downstairs waving the piece of paper about as he did so. 

“Did you do it?” Yangyang demanded as he eyed the piece of paper in his brother’s hand.

“I did! I’ve got their exact location so we can go and get our Mama back!” 

Ten hummed appreciatively as he looked between Yangyang and Yukhei, moving to speak before he was interrupted by Kunhang slamming the laptop down on the table with a look of panic. “He’s caught on – he cut off the feed suddenly and he seemed panicked when he did it. We need to go. Now.”


	17. Gone

“Shit!” Hyunseok shouted as he slammed the lid of the laptop shut and turned to the two who sat watching him with looks of terror “They’ve figured out where we are!” 

Kun felt the panic rise in a hot dizzying wave as his hands tightened the grip on the chair, the room spun as he tried to grasp for any words he could think of before eventually managing to drag out a panicked “What do we do?” between his heavy breaths “If they know where we are, then they’ll kill you and they’ll take me back with them… I’d rather die than go back with them, knowing what’s waiting for me if they catch me!”

The older man sank down onto the edge of the bed with his brow creased with worry and his hands wringing as he thought through his options and eventually stood to head over to the desk. His hands searched the drawers briefly then seized around a small object which he held with a pale face as he approached the two again and turned the safety mechanism off with an almost inaudible click. Yunhee let out a loud shriek as he turned to face them and pointed the gun at them with a look of mirth. “They’re going to be coming for us, and if I get caught with you then they’re going to kill me” He said as he moved the gun to be pointed directly at Kun’s forehead “You understand that don’t you Baby?” Kun felt his chest ache as he forced a little smile onto his face and nodded once then moved forwards until his forehead rested against the cold metal “No one had even noticed that she’s gone yet so if its just her here then they have no reason to kill me. You understand that don’t you?” Another nod. 

Pretending not to feel the tears as they rolled down his cheeks Kun couldn’t help but continue to nod as he looked up at Hyunseok with a gaze full of genuine adoration and love. “I know… If I’m gone then you’re protected and that’s the least I can do for you when you’ve done nothing but be find and love me with all of your heart. I’m happy to do that for you if you’ll be safe…”

“I don’t want to have to do this but I don’t have any other choice Kun!”

“I know you don’t which is why I’m happy to do this for you!” Kun watched as Hyunseok’s hands began to shake from their position on the trigger, and allowed himself to reach up to cover them with his own, steadying the shaking gun and poising his finger on the trigger ready to fire as he returned his gaze to Hyunseok’s face which he found wet with tears. “You promised me when we first met that if I trusted you then you would give me and Chenle a brand new life, and you delivered that for us no matter how brief it was. So now I’m putting my trust in you in hopes that you’ll deliver me to a new better life where I can wait for us to be together. You, me and Chenle. So just do it and pull the trigger.”

There was a scream, and a shot, then silence. 

-

The six of them crept through the door of the house, making sure to keep their eyes sharp for any sign of movement as they crept forwards and found a figure sat on a little bed with a jar of butterflies clasped loosely in his hand. “Where’s Kun?” Ten hissed as he got closer to the man who sat and blankly stared down at the butterflies. 

“He’s gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

“He said he’d rather die than go home with you when we knew you were coming, so I helped him to start a new life away from all of this. He won’t be hurt any more. He won’t suffer. He can live his new life and be happy.” He only smiled as Ten raised the baseball bat to hit him and with the jar set to the side he raised the gun to the side of his head and fired once, then slumped onto the bed with his blood pooling slowly onto the blanket. The six of them could only stare in shock for a moment before they heart a loud sob as Yangyang fell to his knees and held his face in his hands to weep with complete despair. Gathering around him, they all enclosed him in their arms and could only stay there in silence until a faint rattling sound was heard.

“What is that?” Kunhang whispered as they stood and followed the sound to another little bedroom off to the side. Carefully, they opened the door being met immediately with the sight of a figure – almost naked – chained to a structure made of bars that kept them suspended slightly off the floor. An IV drip sat nestled in their arm and a feeding tube was attached to their mouth with a heart monitor beeping steadily behind them. Pushing forwards, they worked to detach the person from the machines and yanked the blindfold off as they collapsed forwards onto the floor. 

“Hey…” Yangyang whispered as he brushed the strands of long hair from the person’s face “It’s OK, you’re safe now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooorry, I've been gone for 600 years again. If you were wondering and didn't see the update I gave a while ago, I've been gone because what the doctor thought was pneumonia was actually tuberculosis which I've been having treatment for. But, I'm getting back on track now so this story will be getting finished soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	18. Connections

Ten and Yangyang were poised at opposite ends of the table, with arms crossed and their eyes locked in hard stares at one another. Ten leaned forwards and set his chin on his interlocked hands as his lips tugged into a cold smile. “How long are you going to let her stay here?” He asked. 

“As long as she wants to” Yangyang responded “She’s the only one that knows what happened to him now, and until she feels ready to tell us she’ll stay here so I know what happened to him and how he was thinking before-“ He swallowed harshly “Before he went away.”

“You mean before he died? Which was your fault? And has left your child without his mother? And our family without a purpose?” 

The younger nodded slightly as his shoulders slumped and his eyes slid down into his lap.

Ten watched him closely for a moment then stood and walked around the table where he grabbed Yangyang’s chin between his fingers and stared at him with a cold look “Just so you know, the minute that Yunhee tells us what happened to him I’m going to take that gun that he used to kill himself and I’m going to blow your brains out with it. Are we clear?” 

“Yes.” 

“Now get out of my sight.” 

Yangyang stood and left the kitchen, heading upstairs into the master bedroom that had once been his and Kun’s but was now inhabited by Yunhee who watched the news with a completely blank expression. “-police have found a body floating in the Han river and though specific details can’t be given at the moment, they believe that it’s the body of thirty year old Liu Kun who was reported as being missing several months ago…” The reporter droned as she pulled her eyes away from the TV and settled them on the man who watched her from the doorway.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered hollowly “I should have done more to help him to make him see that what was happening to him wasn’t right…”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for that. Kun was stubborn at the best of times, and was hard to break when he had his mind set on something so I doubt you would have been able to help him.” Her hair fell into her face as she looked away from him “If anything it’s my fault that it happened to him…”

“How so?” 

“He left because of me. We argued and he decided to run away with our child which was how he ended up with that guy. I gotta say that I really regret arguing with him over something that he was right about, but I guess its too late now…” He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at the smile that quirked at her lips, though as soon as she noticed him looking it slipped away again, much to Yangyang’s surprise. “It’s strange because you look just like him!” 

“Yeah. He made me get surgery done to make me look more like him because ‘someone as beautiful as him deserved an equally beautiful pet!’” Her face became dreamy for a moment but with a shake of her head it passed quickly and her face set back into a gloomy mask of neutrality. The silence lapsed between them as Yunhee curled in on herself and seemed to withdraw from him completely. He wracked his brains to think of something to help her feel better before he perked up slightly.

“Would you like to meet him? Mine and Kun’s son?”

Yunhee’s demeanour seemed to change completely becoming brighter as her face split into a bit smile and she sprang up from the bed much to Yangyang’s surprise. “Can I? Really?”

He nodded slightly and gestured for her to follow as he walked through to the bedroom upstairs where a downtrodden Chenle ran his toy trucks across the floor then glanced up to see his father and Yunhee in the doorway. Yunhee seemed frozen as she stared down at the child with a blank expression then fell to her knees on the carpet. Chenle too seemed to be frozen as he stared at the women and slowly approached her to crawl into her arms where she held him close to her body with a little smile. Yangyang stared at the two with a furrowed brow as Chenle wept into her shoulder.

When the two separated, the child moved to his desk and sat down to pull out a piece of paper and the woman stood to leave the room before she was stopped by Yangyang who grasped her arm tightly “Do you already know him?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“No.”

“What was with that reaction then? It seemed as if you two knew each other.”

She yanked her arm away and held it tightly with a dark look in her eyes “I listened to him when he spoke, and I know that child as much as he did.” She paused for a moment and the man shivered at the look on her face as she leaned close to whisper “Maybe you’re just bitter that he likes me more than he’ll ever like you!” then returned back to the bedroom without another word.


	19. Confession

Yunhee seemed to have completely changed when she approached him the next morning and settled down on the bed in the spare bedroom that Yangyang had been relegated to and watched him as he moved around the room folding up old pieces of clothing that had been left behind in Kun’s struggle to flee. He stopped to stare back at her for a long moment of silence before she decided to speak up. 

“I’m sorry for what I said to you last night. It’s just seeing all the things that he cared about so dearly had me thinking about how terrible it is that all of this stuff happened to him.”

“And what happened to him?” He asked with a sharp tone.v 

“I-“ She paused as she bit her lip with a furrowed brow. 

“You see, you keep bringing up all these things that happened but you’re not actually saying anything about what actually happened! He was mine…” His voice trailed off sadly as he slumped down onto the bed “He was my Wife. He was our Mama. After all of this I still don’t know what he went through while he was gone. I just want to know…” 

Her hand hovered over his shoulder for a moment before she sat back with a deep breath. “I’ll tell you everything I remember. He lived in Hyunseok’s basement when he left in the beginning with Chenle, they lived in a little basement and to be allowed to stay Hyunseok would make Kun go out and prostitute himself to afford to keep them down in the basement. Hyunseok was trying to convince Kun to fall in love with him, and though Kun seemed to appreciate his help in getting away he didn’t want to get involved with him in anything more. That man started forcing him into ‘treatments’ to fix his attitude where he’d pump him full of oxytocin and serotonin and then ask him over and over if he was in love to convince him that he was but when Kun refused to agree he began-“ She stopped and covered her mouth as if it was too disturbing to talk about “- anyways, his wife found out and he killed her then moved Kun into the house after he gave Chenle back. He made him perform in porn but treated him well for doing so, and against all odds, Kun fell in love with him and refused to see anything else that was wrong with the situation. When Hyunseok found out that you’d found us he turned the gun on Kun and said that if they died then they’d be free and he killed him…”

There was silence between them as she stared down into the blanket blankly before looking up with a dreamy expression on her face and whispering a quiet “I wish he’d killed me instead.”

Her bluntness had Yangyang taken aback as he could only shake his head at her words. Thanking her quietly, he left the room and headed up to the bedroom where Chenle had a stack of drawings waiting on the desk with a big grin on his face which he approached and picked up with optimism, happy to see his son looking happy for once. “Who’s this?” He asked pointing to one of the pictures which showed two people holding hands.

“It’s me and Mommy. He’s back now and I wanted to make sure that he knows that I still love him and that I missed him really really bad while he was gone!”

“Oh, Lele… that’s not Mommy. That’s Miss Yunhee, she just looks like your Mommy.”

The child was indignant as he gripped his crayons harder “Nuh uh! I know what Mommy is like! I lived with him for longer than you did and I know that it’s him!”

His father could only smile awkwardly not wanting to destroy his child’s hope as he took the pictures to put on the fridge though on the way downstairs he was stopped by Lucas who grasped his wrist and pulled him to the side. 

“Are you involved with Yunhee?”

“No, why?” 

“Well if you’re not I was gonna try and make a move on her to see if she’d be interested.”

“What the hell?”

“Ten thinks that she would make a good Mama since she’s so close with Chenle and such-“

“She just out of being kept as a human pet! If you try to do that to her then she’ll probably lose her mind like the others did.”

Lucas huffed and let go of his wrist with an angry expression “Well, it’s not like you’ll be around much longer anyways.”


	20. Full Discolsure

“Hey, Yunhee. You free tonight?” Yukhei asked as he settled beside her at the kitchen table where she sat stirring sugar into a cup of tea with a blank expression.

“Why?” 

“Well the others are going out to see one of their friends tonight so it’ll be just you and me. I figured that it might be nice to get to know each other a little better.” Her scathing look had him shrinking back feeling slightly put off “I don’t really know Jaehyun too well so there was no point in me going when the others will just tell me what Jaehyun knows about where Kun’s body may have gone. You don’t know him either so there’s no point in you going. I just thought-“ 

“Yeah, alright then.” 

She stood from the table and left him without sparing another glance in his direction, but Lucas eyed her carefully as she walked away from him and remained staring until she vanished from sight and her visage was replaced by a pale looking Kunhang who poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, staring out of the window with a crease in his brow. “It’s too quiet now.” He mumbled.

Yukhei rolled his eyes “Chenle is keeping the house plenty busy. He never shuts up, though what can you expect when he came from Yangyang-“

“Hey!” Kunhang hissed “The kid has just lost the only parent that he’s ever known and it’s not like we can treat him the same as we treated Renjun because he never knew any parents other than us! If that’s not bad enough for him, no one can bare to be in the same room as each other now so he’s stuck on his own in his room all the time which must fucking suck for him-“ 

“That’s enough.” 

“It’s not enough! Its not going to be enough, I’m hurting. You’re hurting. We’re all hurting because he’s gone and nothing is going to stop it from hurting! Not threatening to kill Yangyang because of what he did, not trying to replace him with Yunhee, nothing.” He slammed the cup down onto the table and stormed out of the front door leaving behind a pale faced Yukhei. He walked. The only thing he could do was walk to try and burn away the hot flare of misery which grew inside of him, then the walk turned into a jog, then into a run which carried him far from the house through the streets until a strange wash of emotion settled over him and he found himself stopping abruptly. Glancing around, he allowed his eyes to settle into the narrow space between the buildings, tucked away behind a dumpster where his feet led him against his will. Behind him, the first flakes of snow began to fall as he collapsed to his knees and let the tears fall for the first time in months. 

-

The house was silent when he returned later that night. It would have been dark if not for the dim light of two candles that flickered weakly from their place at the kitchen table where two plates of steaks and vegetables had been set out along with a bottle of wine. Mentally, he sighed knowing that this was the beginning of an age old cycle of courting a new person to begin grooming them into the position of Mama, yet something caught his eye. On the label of the wine was a red mark which made his stomach sink as he took off running up the stairs, looking into each bedroom with the expectation of finding Yukhei on top of an unconscious Yunhee but as he reached the bottom of the second set of stairs he stopped. 

Yunhee was stood roughly half way up the stairs looking dishevelled with her skirt ripped and her blouse missing buttons and falling from her shoulders as she stumbled down the few remaining steps then fell to her knees at the bottom. On reflex Kunhang sank down to talk to her finding her features darkened with some strange twisted emotion. 

“Are you OK?” He asked gently. 

She shook her head as if in disbelief then turned an eerie smile to him “Do you know Kunhang, that people never really change? I thought that after losing someone so special to you that you might have change in some way – become better than you were before – but I can see now that hoping such a thing is just some fickle dream from someone who never learned.” She stood and held herself as she stumbled down the hallway, barely noticing as her clothes began to slip off. First the blose which lay abandoned on the hallway floor followed by the skirt which crumpled into a mess of fabric at the top of the stairs as she paused in the light of the moon which streamed through the window and turned to him fully nude. 

For the first time since she’d arrived, he saw her. Really saw her. Flat chested, broad shouldered yet still delicate and feminine with long hair, distinctly lacking the indication of such extreme surgery and between her legs- 

“Mama?” He breathed as he approached the figure in the light who’s face became wet with tears “Kun? Is that really you?” 

A solitary nod was all that was received yet it was all that Kunhang needed to wrap him in a tight embrace and simply hold him tight as if he was afraid that letting go would cause Kun to dissolve into thin air. The feeling of wetness against his hands had him pulling back, finding them stained red and sticky. He looked at Kun with wide eyes, noticing how that familiar dark look had taken over his expression again. 

“You have a choice Kunhang. You can finally do what’s right and you can help me or you can go and join Yukhei. It’s your choice but I suggest you choose quickly.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Kunhang!” Came a roar from Ten’s mouth as he slammed the door open and was greeted by silence and darkness that stretched through the house as he tore his way through the house and threw the doors open one by one “Yukhei! Where the hell are you!” He paused at the sound of a groan which slipped down from the upper floors and hung heavy as Ten pushed the door open to find a pale and weak looking Yukhei, lying in a dark puddle in the centre of the rug.

Ten collapsed to his knees, patting Yukhei’s face slightly to focus his hazy eyes but receiving nothing but a little whimper as his eyes drifted in and out of moments of clarity. His eyes wandered down to where the dark stain had begun to spread and upon seeing the mangled mess of flesh he recoiled, clasping a hand over his mouth to hold in the rising bile which spilled through the gaps and leaked onto the carpet which had become a mess of children’s toys and clothes which seemed to have been swept into a small hurricane of destruction. “He- He… took-“ Yukhei paused to wheeze slightly “He took Chenle with him.”

“What?” Ten asked as he sank down onto his knees next to the shaking figure. 

With a pale hand he pointed to a piece of paper that sat a short distance away. Quickly, Ten snatched the paper up and began to read: 

‘My sweet boys, 

I’m sorry to have to leave on such short notice but after seeing what Yukhei tried to do to me tonight, I knew it would only get worse from this point on. I wanted to be a family so badly, but I knew the moment that Yukhei wanted to have dinner alone that he, and you, had learned absolutely nothing from my absence. What did Yukhei try to do you might be wondering? Well, he tried to rape me – someone who he thought to be an emotionally distraught and disturbed woman. 

I couldn’t leave Chenle behind with you, after all there’s no place for children in the family because every child is pure (none more so than Chenle) and living with you all and then Hyunseok taught me that some people are simply rotten to the core. 

Please, don’t look for us. I just want to be happy with my family. 

Love, 

Kun.’

Ten glanced between the paper which was stained with red droplets where Kun’s fingers had rested and Yukhei who writhed in agony as blood continued to pour from his crotch onto the carpet, and as he did so he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride as he realised that together, they’d created a monster. Smiling slightly he rose to his feet and nudged Yukhei with his foot as the other’s came bolting up the stairs to the source of the noise, when they moved as if to help him, he shook his head. 

“He got his punishment for his actions. We have work to do anyway.”


End file.
